Steven Universe
Steven Quartz Universe is now 15 year old. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, the only known hybrid of a human and a Gem, the first Crystal Gem of human descent. As a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into the team's unofficial leader thanks to his kind-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is part of a monumental legacy and also a honours student, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as the protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Abilities As a human/Gem hybrid, Steven possesses unique physiology, behaving something like a fusion of a Gem and a human. He is capable of using Gem magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and his control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control over them due to not receiving enough training. He can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the Temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen-dependent and is vacuum-resistant. He also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with the other honours students. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance and while thinking about each other, they fuse and re-fuse into Stevonnie at will. Furthermore, he has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as he first fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". Steven is also capable of shapeshifting, but he has not yet learned to fully control it. His first attempt was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. He has not been able to change his form entirely but can freely shapeshift parts of his body as seen in "Too Short to Ride". His greatest feat in shapeshifting is seen in Season 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, where he is able to use shapeshifting to make himself appear older. Despite his happy-go-lucky and cheerful attitude, he shows himself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold his own in most situations with his skill consistently increasing due to practice. Natural Abilities * Fluctuating Age: Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind. Steven's age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. Uncontrollable age-changing could also potentially be caused by his emotions like most of his powers. * Shapeshifting: Steven possesses some level of the natural shapeshifting abilities typical of Gems, when he shapeshifts his hands to have cats for fingers, but he lost control of this rather quickly. * Superhuman Strength: Steven occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human boy his age, or even a grown man. Steven is able to lift and force the Together Breakfast in its mutated state into the lava pool in the Burning Room without the other Crystal Gems' abetment. He also displays a large amount of strength when he rips off the top of the Meat Beat Mania arcade game to break Garnet from her trance. Unique Abilities Due to possessing Pink Diamond's gemstone, he shares his shields with her. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Daiki Yamashita English dub: Zach Callison Category:Course 1 Students Category:Male Superheroes Category:Ben's Group